You Make Me Crazier, Crazier
by ABrilliantFlame
Summary: Carter is missing Rosie like crazy. Rosie is missing Carter like crazy. How will they fix this problem?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Carter is missing Rosie like crazy. Rosie is missing Carter like crazy. How will they fix this problem?

**Warning:** This story contains **gasp** femslash. But really about 99% of PPP fanfics do, so I feel like this should be expected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, although I wish I did because then PPP would have been sooo much gayer than it already was. Oh… it just had so much lesbian subtext, if it wasn't a Disney movie, Rosie and Carter totally would have gotten married at the end haha.

****Carter's POV********

Here I am, sitting on the edge of my bed just staring at my beat-up converse sneakers, wondering how I got to this point. A few months ago I was just your average teenage girl. That was until she came into my life. I never really thought about why I wasn't all that interested in boys. Sure, there was Donnie, but every girl liked him… so why _shouldn't_ I?

Well, now I know exactly why I shouldn't. My reason comes in the form of a princess… scratch that, Queen. See, I just got back from Costa Luna, where I watched the best friend I've ever had become the ruler of her country. The only problem is she isn't just my best friend. She is so much more than that.

She is a symphony, the most beautiful song I've ever heard. She is rain after a drought, the relief I need when everything seems like such a mess. She is everything… she is my everything. Only she isn't mine. She doesn't even know that I am truly and desperately in love with her. She can never know…

"ugh" I lay back on my bed with a frustrated sigh.

I've been laying here for ten minutes trying to think of anything, but Rosie… it's no use, my thoughts always find their way back to her.

**knock** **knock**

Great, what does my dad want now?

"What?!" I yell out, not even attempting to move from my comfortable position.

"Carter" I hear a feminine voice say from the other side of the door. Wait… is that…

"Carter, it's Rosie. Let me in." Rosie commands in a polite tone.

I leap from my bed and run to the door, opening it to let her in.

"Rosie…" I breathe out, not completely sure whether this is a dream or not. She stares back at me with a mischievous grin on her face before she jumps at me and tackles me to the ground.

"Carter!! I know it's only been three days, but I've missed you so much." She says as she leans over me, her lower body pinning me the ground. I silently gulp, praying that she doesn't notice.

"Geeze Rosie, I really didn't think princesses tackled people." I say with a grin.

"Well, a Queen must always know how to overtake any attacker." She replies, emphasizing 'Queen'… my bad, I guess she'll always be a princess to me.

"Well Queen Rosalinda, I do believe it was you that attacked me. I'm the victim here. Now get off me!" I quip back at her, trying my hardest to ignore the lack of space between us.

"I do believe that is not the way you speak to your superior." She jokes, not budging an inch.

"Ugh fine, even though technically you aren't my superior because I do not live in your country. Queen Rosalinda, will you please ever so kindly remove yourself from me." I retort flashing the most charming smile I can muster.

"I shall fulfill your wish." She pushes herself up off the floor and holds out her hand to help me do the same.

"So Rosie, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you here? Don't you have an entire country to run?" I ask as we move to sit on the edge of my bed. She sits face forward and I decide to sit Indian style beside her, facing her.

"I just could not stand being without my best friend." She said with a sad smile as she took my hand in hers. "I cannot deal with the fact that we are in two different countries. I need you with me at all times."

"I need you too, Rosie. I've only just had you in my life for a few months, but I know that I want you to be in my life forever."

After I say this, her eyes lock onto mine and I swear every few seconds they would fall to my lips. Then, she starts moving closer to me at an agonizingly slow pace. I can't breathe. I'm so afraid that this is a dream.

**knock** **knock**

And just like that the moment is ruined.

"Hey girls" my dad says, poking his head in the door. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Burgers" Rosie says looking at me with a reminiscent smile.

"Burgers it is, then." And he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly the air seems to become so thick with tension that I swear I could cut it with a knife. Rose is staring at the wall. I know that she is looking at the picture frame that is occupied with a picture of us at the homecoming dance. I watch her lips turn up in a smirk and decide I should probably say something.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"As long as it takes to convince your father that the two of you should move Costa Luna." She says, wearing a confident grin.

I bite my lip as I think about the possibility of living in Costa Luna. Would we get to have sleepovers? Can the Queen have sleepovers? What about school? Would we both be taught by her private tutors? Or does she even have tutors now that she has so much on her plate?

"Carter?" The sound of her voice breaks my train of thought.

"Yeah Rosie?"

"Do you w-want to move to Costa Luna?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes and I crack.

"I want to be wherever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Just wanted to thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so far… hopefully this will be a somewhat decent story haha.

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own any of these characters… sadly 

After reassuring Rosie that there is no place I would rather be than living with my best friend in Costa Luna, we started to form a plan of action. We came to conclusion that we should start by dropping subtle hints. So here we are at the dinner table trying to find a way to convince my dad to pack up and move to another country.

"So Rosie, how is everything going in Cost Luna?" My dad asks, unintentionally setting himself up perfectly.

"Well Major Mason, everything is going quite well with one exception." My dad raises his eyebrows and looks as though he is about to ask her to elaborate. Realizing that he is taking the bait, Rosie continues. "You see, ever since General Kane took over my country, I have had a hard time finding a suitable candidate for chief of the Royal Guard. It has become difficult for me to find someone that I know I can trust to fill this position."

"Well, I'm sure you will find someone" my dad says before turning his attention back to his meal.

"That is the problem… there is only one person that I trust to fill this position."

"Oh, so you do have someone in mind?" My dad questions, once again giving Rosie his full attention.

"Yes, but he is not a citizen of my country" she says in a sad tone.

I sit there quietly eating my burger, just waiting for my dad to realize who Rosie is talking about. When Rosie said that we should drop subtle hints, I was pretty certain she would stick to that plan. It looks like someone doesn't understand the concept of subtlety.

"Wh-who…" my dad begins before clearing his throat and continuing, "I don't mean to assume anything, but Rosie, who exactly are you talking about?"

"You, Major Mason. There is no one else in this world better suited for this job, I assure you." She says looking at my father with hopeful eyes.

"Rosie, I… I don't know what to say. I've been with the Princess Protection Program for almost twenty years…"

"Think of it a promotion of sorts." I finally decide to join the conversation, "instead of protecting princesses, you'll be in charge of protecting a queen. That sure sounds like a promotion to me."

"Major Mason, if this is about money. I promise you will earn as much as…"

"Rosie, please." My dad says, interrupting her, "This is definitely not about money. It's just, Carter… Carter, would you want to move to Costa Luna?"

"Yes!" Okay, I sounded a little too enthused. "I mean, I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to actually live in the same country as my best friend." I respond before look at Rosie, who is smiling at me.

"Well, I really need to think this over…"

"Please, take all the time you need." Rosie says sweetly, but I know she hopes he will make a decision soon.

"Alright," he says moving to pick up our now empty plates. Before bringing them to the kitchen he pauses and looks at Rosie, "Rosie, I am very honored that you believe me to be the best man for the job. I really will consider it, just give me time."

"Of course" she replies and turns towards me with a hopeful smile, which I return.

"Well so much for subtlety, my Queen." I joke with her to which she responds, in what I swear is a flirting tone, "Well, you know, I have always been better at the straightforward approach."

I sure hope so…


	3. Chapter 3

****Carter's POV****

After dinner we decided to watch a movie. I told Rosie that she could pick the movie and of course she had to pick the most girly movie I owned… The Notebook.

So here we are on the couch, Rosie on one end with her legs curled up on the seat and me on the other end. I'm trying to concentrate on the film, but I can't help the fact that my eyes are drawn to her. I watch her reaction to each scene, how she laughs when Noah climbs up the Ferris wheel begging Ally to go out with him and how she bites her lip trying to contain her tears when Ally is forced to leave without even telling Noah goodbye.

Now, halfway through the movie, I feel her moving towards the middle of the couch. Before I can process what is happening her head is in my lap and her legs are curled up in the spot she once occupied. I gulp and chance a glance at Rosie's face. Her eyes are still focused on the screen. I can't stop myself from running my fingers through her hair. It's soft and silky and I notice her smile at my actions.

Five minutes later, she is sleeping on my lap. I don't really want to finish watching the movie, I know what happens… I've seen this movie more times than I care to admit. I carefully lift myself off of the couch and luckily she doesn't wake up. I'm not sure what to do. I know I shouldn't let her sleep out her. So I decide that my only option is to carry her up the stairs.

I make it up to my room without waking the sleepy beauty in my arms. I don't think I'll ever know how I found the strength to carry her all the way… not that she is heavy at all, I am just really weak. I walk over to her bed and carefully set her on the mattress. I smile proudly before turning to move towards my bed. Before I can take a step I feel pressure on my wrist, I look down and see that Rosie has taken a hold of it.

"Wait" She breathes out, in a sleepy voice.

I turn around to face her.

"Please, sleep with me." She begs.

My eyes widen at her words. I know that she doesn't mean it in that way, but I can't help the way my body reacts to her plea.

"S-s-sure" I say before lying down next to her on the twin-sized bed, facing away from her. I feel her arm snake around my waist and pull my body closer to hers.

"So, you don't fall off." She explains and I nod, biting my lip.

It feels nice, it feels right. I notice how perfectly our bodies fit together. Suddenly, I find myself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

************************************************************************

"Ooomph" I wake up to find myself falling onto the floor. "Ow, what the hell?"

I look up to see that Rosie is still asleep. Okay, mental note… do not share a twin bed with a Queen who obviously kicks in her sleep.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I hear Rosie ask. I look up and see her sitting up in the bed stretching her arms out over her head. I gulp noticing that as she does this her shirt lifts up to reveal just the tiniest amount of her tan stomach.

"Well obviously that bed isn't big enough for the both of us. Did you know that you kick in your sleep?"

"Oh, I kicked you?" She says biting her lip and I shake my head to confirm that she did indeed kick me. "Sorry, I have never shared a bed with anyone before. I did not know."

She's looking at me with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I say picking myself off of the floor. Really I didn't care. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her every night, even if she did kick me out of it every morning. I laugh to myself at the idea.

"What are you laughing about?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing… just next time we share a bed, let's make sure that it's big enough for the both of us." I smile at her.

"Oh Carter, I never said there would be a next time."

My jaw drops as I pretend to be offended. "I guess I'll have to sleep alone." I tell her as I pout.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replies smiling as she walks past me, her shoulder brushing against mine as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Is she playing hard to get? Oh, Queen Rosalinda… two can play that game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I just want to say thanks for all the sweet reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!

****Carter's POV** **(still haha)

I stood in the middle of my room for a few minutes trying to process everything that has happened since Rosie got here. Was she this flirty before? Or am I just imagining it?

This is so frustrating. I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. Mostly, I'm afraid of losing her. Would she still want me to move to Costa Luna if she knew I was in love with her? Maybe she already knows… is it obvious?

It's way too early to think about this and I need food pronto.

I make my way towards the stairs only to bump into someone. I look up and see that the person I've just collided with is Rosie.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I say, hoping that my blush isn't as apparent as it feels.

"It's fine." She says. Then I hear a grumbling sound coming from… my stomach. Yeah, I definitely need food.

"Hungry?" She asks with a sweet smile on her face.

"Starving." I answer as she grabs my hand, leading me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When we reach the kitchen I see my dad sitting on a stool at the counter eating some cereal.

"Morning girls. Sleep well?" He asks, his eyes looking towards our still connected hands. I remove my hand from hers and move to make myself a bowl of cereal.

"I slept all right." I shrugged as I poured some milk into the bowl and started to eat.

"I slept much better than I have in a long time." I hear Rosie respond. I look towards her and see that she is looking right at me with a contagious smile. I can't stop myself from returning it.

"So, Pal" my dad starts as he turns towards me, "I need your help at the bait shop this morning."

"Don't worry it will only take an hour." He adds before I can protest.

"Okay."

After finishing breakfast I follow my dad to the bait shop. I notice that we are passing the shop and start to wonder what exactly he needs help with. I realize that he has led us to the bench that is hidden behind the old building. This was the spot we always went to when he wanted to have father-daughter bonding talks, well that was before mom passed away.

"Dad, you don't really need help in the bait shop, do you?" I ask as he sits on the bench and pats the spot next to him, motioning for me to take a seat. I shake my head in protest and lean again the pole that stands opposite the bench, facing my dad.

"You're right. I didn't need your help, but I do need to talk to you."

"I kind of figured that much. So what's up?" I ask, hoping he gets to the point pretty soon so I can get back to Rosie.

"You love her." He looks into my eyes as he speaks these words.

"I-I… yeah she's my best friend. Of course I love her." I hope he doesn't catch on, but who am I kidding? This man knows me better than anyone else in the whole world. I watch as he once again pats empty spot next to him. I roll my eyes and push myself off the pole, taking the seat. He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"That's not what I meant. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don-"

"Yes, you do." He interrupts me. He doesn't say it with anger, his tone is calm.

"I know. Yes, I love her. I am in love with Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré."

Wow, that actually feels good to say out loud. I look up at my father who is watching me with a proud smile.

"I knew it and I assume you haven't told her yet?"

"No, I'm just afraid of how she will react."

"Carter, I see the way you look at each other. Trust me, if I know anything about relationships… it's that friends do not look at each other the way the two of you do. Plus, did you know that gay marriage is legal in Costa Luna? For such a small country, they are actually very accepting people."

"Dad," I say shoving his shoulder playfully, "I want to date her. I'm not going to ask her to marry me."

"Yet." I add and we both laugh.

"So, do you want to move to Costa Luna?" He questions.

"What do you think?" I respond. Isn't it obvious that I want to be with Rosie? It doesn't even matter if she loves me back… I just want to be in her life.

"All right, Kiddo. Let's do it. Let's move to Costa Luna."

"REALLY?!" I squeal, jumping off of the bench.

"Yes. Really!" He responds sharing in the excitement. He stands up and I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you! For everything" I say as I pull away from him. "Can I go tell Rosie now?!"

"Yeah, go tell your girl." He answers, smiling at me as I take off running towards the house.


End file.
